Luke wants to fence a square piece of land of at least 400 square feet. What should the side of the square be if he wants to use the least amount of fencing?
The area of the land would be $s^2$, where $s$ is the length of the side. Since it has to be at least 400 square feet, we get $s^2\geq 400$. Therefore, we get that $s \le -20 \text{ or } s \ge 20$. Since the dimensions can't be negative, the least value of $s$ would be $\boxed{20}$.